Still Love You
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Dengan mengerti satu sama lain akan membuat hubungan menjadi lebih kuat. Namun Sakura tak dapat merasaka rasa mengerti itu, hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Hubungan Abnormal mulai dijalaninya. SakuHina/NaruSaku/RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **AU & School Life**

 **Orignal Story by** _ **Nasako Uzumikawa**_

 _ **WARNING INSIDE: YURI**_

 _Chapter 1: Is This Love?_

Semua orang memilki sifat dan kelakuan yang berbeda. Fikiran mengenai apa itu cinta tak mengenal pandang bulu. Semuanya berjalan sesuai naluri dan perasaan. Seumpama helaian daun yang berguguran ditiup angin yang membawanya kesuatu tempat tak terduga.

Dibalik itu, jenis antara lelaki dan perempuan memiliki batas yang membuat keduanya terkadang tak bisa bersatu. Namun daun yang semestinya menyentuh permukaan bumi tentunya tak dapat terelakan. Manusia, baik lelaki maupun perempuan akan merasakan jatuh cinta. Hanya saja terkadang cinta itu terkadang tidak pada tempatnya dan seolah melawan apa yang di sebut kodrat.

Warna langit kala itu memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas diluar, tidak mendung dan tidak pula terang. Kemerahan warnanya mampu menenangkan hiruk pikuknya perkotaan. Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah ketat yang mengekspose lengan, dada dan pahanya berdiri menyudutkan gadis lain yang mengenakan seragam serba tertutup lagi sopan di sebuah Jembatan kecil. Nampaknya teman dari gadis berpakaian ketat itu juga ikut handil dalam penyudutan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang?"Gadis penyudut itu menatap kesal gadis didepannya.

" Jangan kau dekati lelaki itu! Kau pikir dengan duduk berduaan seperti tadi tidak membuatku cemburu?"Kini ia berdecak.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh... dia hanya menanyakan bagaimana tugas kelompok fisika,itu saja..."

"Ahh... ternyata kau sekelompok dengannya? Menarik...menarik sekali..."Ia menepuk tangannya hingga tiga kali.

"Hari ini kau dan dia sekelompok, dan apa kau bisa jelaskan padaku bagaimana kalian nantinya?Apa kalian akan serumah? Seranjang? Huh?" Mata gadis itu semakin membelalak.

"JANGAN BERCANDA HINATA! Sekarang cepat kau minta pada gurumu untuk pindah kelompok! Atau kau ingin..." Ucapannya sengaja diberhentikan, menunjukkan ancaman.

"Baik... akan kulakukan besok..."Gadis itu menunduk, dengan kepala yang langsung dielus oleh gadis depannya.

"Aku rasa... sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Tapi ingat,walau aku adalah kakak kelasmu, dan jarak antara kelas kita jauh,namun aku selalu mengawasimu...Hime..." Ujarnya mengelus pipi gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata nama gadis yang sudah tak ingat kapan semua ini berawal, yang jelas pada hari itu, Haruno Sakura kakak kelasnya yang terkenal dan dikenalnya sebagai ketua perkumpulan wanita dengan sebutan Black Rose, tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan wajah muram dan tatapan kosong. Dia datang bukan untuk berbasa-basi atau apa, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika ada orang lain didepannya.

Kala itu Hinata yang di taman dan tengah membaca buku, hanya bisa melongo saat gadis berpakaian ketat itu langsung duduk disebelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia tiba-tiba menangis dengan terus memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia mencoba menunduk, namun ia merasa tak nyaman hingga berulang kali ia menunduk dan mengadah. Gadis merah muda ini tampak begitu frustasi.

Melihat itu, Hinata tak langsung mencoba berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hinata menunggu hingga ia benar-benar bisa tenang.

"I-ini..." Hinata menyodorkan saputangan miliknya. Namun kakak kelasnya itu hanya merspon dengan menatapnya saja.

Tak menyerah sampai disitu, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan sendiri untuk menghapus air mata dipipinya. Perlahan ia mencoba mengeringakannya seraya terus berkata 'maaf'.

"Siapa kau?" Ia menatap Hinata dengan mata sembab.

"A-aku... minta maaf... aku tak bermaksud apapun, apalagi macam-macam dengan Black Rose! A-aku hanya... ingin membantumu, _Senpai_..."

"Kutanya siapa kau?!" Kini nada bicaranya berubah kasar.

Hinata saat itu begitu terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi matanya tak bisa meneteskan air mata.

"A-aku... Hyuuga Hinata dari ruang 1 - A!" Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Sebelumnya kau sudah lancang dengan menyentuh pipiku, dan ketika aku hanya bertanya siapa, kenapa kau cemas?" Kini Sakura bersuara lembut.

Sehingga Hinata membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati pahanya telah ditiduri gadis itu. Awalnya Hinata nyaris tak percaya namun ketika melihat wajahnya, Hinata yakin, jika perasaan gadis itu benar-benar telah terluka. Ia juga tak mungkin bertindak tak sopan, apalagi gdis di pahanya ini adalah kakak kelasnya. Mau tak mau Hinata menerima perlakuan ini.

"Apa aku kasar?" Ujar Sakura dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh? A-aku... merasa wajar jika wanita berkata kasar saat emosi. Jadi jika dibilang kasar, aku tak bisa mengatakannya benar. Aku yakin _Senpai_ takkan berkata begitu jika tak ada yang menyesakkan hati, _Senpai_. Hanya saja tak semua orang akan memahami itu!"

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa paham akan hal ini?"

Hinata tersenyum "Karena aku juga seorang wanita. Dan perasaan seorang wanita hanya dapat dimengerti dengan mudah oleh wanita lain!"

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat seraya terus menatap wajahnya. Ucapan gadis diatasnya ini, membuat hatinya tertegun akan satu hal.

"Seorang kutu buku ternyata memiliki hal yang luar biasa. Selain itu... kau lebih mirip seperti seorang putri. Kebaikan, kecantikan dan kepintaranmu membuatku begitu nyaman..."

"Ehh?" Hinata melongo. Ia baru kali ini mendengar pujian sebegitu hebatnya dari orang lain. Kemudian Sakura akhirnya membangunkan dirinya hingga duduk sejajar dengan Hinata.

" _Hime..."_ Ujarnya pelan di telinga Hinata"Jadilah milikku..." dan setelah itu Sakura langsung menyerang bibir Hinata yang tak sempat berujar sepata katapun.

Singkat memang, namun hal itu membuat bekas yang sungguh dalam dilubuk hati Hinata hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Hinata datang kesekolah lebih awal untuk menemui guru bidang studinya, dan meminta dipindahkan dari kelompoknya yang sekarang.

" _O-ohayou,_ Iruka _-sensei... A-ano_...mengenai tugas kelompok kemarin, aku... ingin meminta pindah dari kelompok Sasuke- _kun_ dan Karin- _san_. Karena aku merasa kurang cocok dengan mereka..."

Dihadang sepagi ini oleh siswa membuat pria paruh baya berkuncir itu mau tak mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Umm.. baiklah... kau pindah kelompok Chouji dan Tenten saja, bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk menerimanya.

Hingga guru yang bernama Iruka itu pergi.

Dibalik itu ternyata seseorang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan dan mendengar percakapan tadi dari jarak yang tak jauh. Orang itu kini berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Ujar gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Tak kusangka separah ini, wanita jalang itu mengatur hidupmu!"Ia langsung berujar tajam pada Hinata yang kini merubah tatapannya menjadi tajam pula.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menarik dan menggenggam tali tasnya.

"Ternyata gosip itu benar, kau... dan Haruno Sakura adalah sepasang lesbian! Awalnya kukira itu bohong, dan aku mencoba mendekatimu. Tapi... setelah kejadian ini... aku menjadi orang nomor satu yang akan mengkonfirmasi hubungan abnormal kalian!"

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke- _kun._.. Jangan kira aku tak mampu merusak wajah tampanmu. Namun kali ini aku tak mau membuat surat kabar menyebutku di berita utamanya, karena membuat pewaris Uchiha corp sekarat!Dan...sekali lagi aku mendengar kau menyebutnya jalang, maka... kuhabisi kau!"

Tak biasanya seorang Hinata mengancam sebegini parahnya, semenjak ia berhasil menjadi pemegang sabuk Hitam Taekwon-Do. Mungkin saja kali ini ia benar-benar marah.

Namun memang pada dasarnya keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki keangkuhan, tak mungkin dapat menahan diri ketika diremehkan begini, apalagi oleh seorang wanita.

Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya dari saku celana, kemudian dengan tangan itu ia membuka satu kancing baju paling atasnya untuk memberi peluang pada udara masuk ketubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Dengan suara lantang, yang membuat semua orang melirik kearahnya kala itu ia berkata setengah teriak

" Kau pikir aku takut? Heh... Tak seharusnya kalian para biseksual berlagak layak! Tak sadarkah kalian bahwa kalian adalah suatu keanehan dunia? Lantas mengapa kalian berada ditengah-tengah orang normal? Kalian harusnya tak ada didunia! Karena dunia adalah tempat orang-orang normal, bukan untuk kalian, orang-orang aneh!" Wajah pria itu berubah merah padam.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian ini bertanya-tanya mengapa, dan ada apa? Lesbian? Jadi gosip itu, benar? Mereka mengeluarkan seluruh persangkaan buruk dari pikirannya.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_ Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke hingga tubuh mereka sejajar namun berlain arah.

"Terserah kau mau berpendapat apa tentang _lesbian_ dan _biseksual_. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tak peduli mengenai hal itu. Jika kau sebegitu pedulinya pada mereka, mengapa kau tidak... membangun sebuah organisasi saja? Kuyakin Uchiha corp punya banyak dana untuk itu" Sepintas, Hinata tersenyum setelah memegang bahu pria itu dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _'Tak masalah selama dia baik-baik saja, aku selalu berusaha untuk itu sebisaku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Drrrt...drrrrt...**

Ponsel di meja kamar Sakura bergetar, membuat gadis merah muda yang berbaring ditempat tidur ini bersusah payah meraihnya.

 _'Nomor tidak dikenal'_ Begitu sebutan pengirim pesan di ponselnya.

 _'Minggu ini aku sudah di Tokyo'_

Sempat bayangan seseorang melintas di kepalanya. Namun, ia tak mau membuat dirinya pusing sendiri oleh pesan ini.

Segera ia menekan tombol 'delete' setelahnya.

Beberapa selang waktu kemudian sebuah pesan masuk lain muncul di ponselnya.

' _Hime_ ' Begitu sebutan pengirimnya.

 _'Aku sudah didepan, Senpai'_

Melihat itu, Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Ia langsung mengenakan salah satu dress dilemarinya, dan sedikit merias wajah sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Hime!" Sakura berlutut layaknya seorang pelayan yang meminta maaf.

Melihat kelakuan Sakura seperti ini yang sudah cukup lama tidak dapat dilihatnya, Hinata tersenyum begitu senang.

Sepertinya gadis merah muda didepannya ini sedang berperasaan baik padanya, dan jika memang begitu, maka beginilah sikap Sakura padanya. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, dimana rasa cemburunya membuat semuanya menjadi buruk, termasuk sikapnya.

"Ehemm..." Sakura membangunkan lamunan Hinata, karena lengan kiri yang sedari tadi dipersilahkan untuk digandeng, tak kunjung dibalas Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum.

"Yosh... kencan yang romantis, kami datang!" Ujar Sakura penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melakukan kencan dan berasenang-senang layaknya sepasang kekasih, sudah cukup sering ia lakukan dengan seorang wanita yang duduk disebelahnya yang kini mengunyah Popcorn.

"Kau mau?"Tawarnya menyodorkan puluhan biji jagung itu pada Hinata.

"Boleh..." Hinata berniat meraih makanan itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu raihlah dengan benar?" Naasnya Sakura tak membiarkannya, ia meletakkan satu Popcorn di ujung bibirnya yang mengapit.

Wajah putih Hinata, berubah menjadi merah seketika. Di tempat banyak orang seperti ini Sakura meminta hal yang begitu. Memang, bioskop adalah tempat yang selalu dipilih oleh sepasang kekasih untuk bermesraan, karena tempatnya remang-remang dan penonton lain juga tak terlalu peduli karena fokus pada filmnya. Namun bagaimanapun juga, perasaan tak enak Hinata tak dapat disembunyikan.

Disisi lain, ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sakura, lalu bagaimana?

"Henapa? Hapa hkau htak hau?" Susah payah Sakura bertanya seraya terus mencondongkan tubuh dan dengan keadaan bibir yang seperti itu. Ia juga tak memberi jeda lama untuk menawarkan keinginannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai bersentuhan hidung dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang kebingungan semakin frustasi, hingga ia memilih untuk segera berpaling dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _"G-gomen, Senpai_... a-aku tidak...bi...sa..." Hinata semakin tak terkendali, dan mukanya semakin memerah.

Melihatnya Sakura terkikik geli sebelum memakan sendiri Popcorn dibibirnya.

"Hmmbb... hehhihi..." Gadis merah muda itu menahan suara tawanya.

"Wajahmu merah sekali... kenapa? Apa kau... hehihi... merasa tertekan? Ayolah.. aku hanya bercanda..." Ia memaksa Hinata membuka wajahnya.

Gadis muda berambut panjang itu, terpaksa menampakkan wajah dan melihat Sakura yang sudah tersenyum menatapanya.

Senyuman itu menampakkan rasa bahagianya. Deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi, perlahan menampakkan diri dari celah bibir mungilnya. Hal ini membuat detak jantung Hinata tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Merupakan kesempatan langka untuk bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum sebegitu manisnya seperti ini.

 _"Hime?"_ Sakura merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemas seketika setelahnya.

"Eh!?" Hinata ikut bingung melihat reaksi Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Gadis merah muda itu tak menggubris keterkejutan Hinata.

Ia langsung saja mendekati wajah Hinata, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung dressnya.

Hinata melihat sebuah benda tipis dan lembut dari kantung itu perlahan terus didekatkan ke wajah hingga hidungnya.

Sakura membuat benda itu berulang kali mendekati lubang hidung Hinata hingga warnanya yang tadi putih, berubah menjadi merah cerah. Walaupun di ruang redup cahaya seperti ini, Hinata masih dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan warna itu.

"Hidungmu mengeluarkan darah! Kau mimisan! Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" Sakura memperlihatkan saputangannya yang telah berubah warnanya.

Seketika Hinata jadi panik melihatnya. Ia meraba hidungnya dan ternyata benar, hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"A-ah... i-ini..." Ucapnya terkejut.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa! Hanya hal kecil. Tidak perlu khawatir! Yah... cuma hal kecil..." Lanjutnya.

Kini Sakura malah menatapnya intens. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Pertanda ia tak suka.

"Acara nontonnya selesai! Sekarang ayo kita keluar!" Ia langsung menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa hingga keluar dari Bioskop.

"Kukira hari ini akan menyenangkan! Tidak taunya malah begini!" Sakura memsang raut kesal seraya terus berjalan menjauh dari Bioskop.

"S-senpai...Kenapa begitu? Apa yang salah?" Hinata berlari-lari kecil menyusl Sakura yang jalannya lebih cepat.

"Harusnya sebelum membuat janji kau pastikan apa kau benar-benar bisa! Lihatlah sekarang, tubuhmu dalam keadaan tidak sehat! Kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain kan?" Kini ia melipat tangannya.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Pulang!" Ujar gadis merah muda itu dingin. Namun, Hinata malah tak merespon dan tetap berdiri diam.

"Ayo!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Melihat itu, Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak Senpai! Tubuhku baik-baik saja! Aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku sehat seratus persen! Kita tidak perlu pulang sekarang!"

Terpaksa Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang mendekatinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyadari kindisi tubuhmu sendiri! Apa kau sebodoh itu?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Hinata.

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" Hinata menepis pelan tangan Sakura dari jidatnya.

"Jika kujelaskan mengapa aku mimisan maka itu akan membuatku malu!"

"Hah?Kenapa bisa begitu?"Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Umm... Sebenarnya... A-aku... tak tahan melihat senyummu tadi, Senpai!"Ujarnya menunduk.

"Wajahmu sungguh cantik saat tersenyum! Dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat... hingga darah keluar dari hidungku..."Lanjutnya dengan mengangkat wajah.

Sontak terjadi jeda dan mulut Sakura menjadi sedikit terbuka setelahnya, pertanda ia tak percaya.

"Eh? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin ada yang begituan! Kau tidak cocok menjadi pelawak, tau!" Kini alisnya bertaut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?" Dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi Hinata membalasnya. Sakurapun tak mampu melihat wajahnya hingga ia harus berpaling.

"Karena... aku tidak secantik itu! Kau berbohong dan itu membuatku kesal!"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku dan itu juga membuatku kesal, Senpai!"

Sakura langsung menatapnya. Tak begitu lama namun ia bisa menemukan kejujuran dimata gadis itu.

"Jadi... memang aku yang membuatmu mimisan?"

Hinata mengangguk, dan membuat Sakura tertawa lepas menertawai kepolosannya.

Setelahnya Sakura merangkul leher Hinata dengan sebelah tangan hingga gadis itu terpuruk di lengannya. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dengan keadaan yang begitu.

"Kau tau _Hime..._ apa artinya semua itu?" Ia menatap Hinata yang menjawab dengan menggeleng.

"Kau benar-benar lamban! Artinya kau begitu menyukaiku! Sampai-sampai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung, itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa kan?" Lagi-lagi pipi Hinata dipenuhi rona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa Sakura dan Hinata sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berkencan. Walau tadinya mereka hampir saja mereka memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

Mereka mengakhiri kencan dengan makan malam di Restoran dekat Menara Tokyo.

Sekarang jarum jam sudah memunjukkan pukul 23.35 yang berarti sudah sangat larut.

Di kereta hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja termasuk mereka berdua didalamnya.

"Apa permintaanku berlebihan, sehingga wajahmu murung begitu?" Tanya Sakura seraya terus bersandar dibahu Hinata. Matanya terpejam dan juga tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan gdis itu.

Orang lain yang melihat itu mungkin akan merasa biasa saja, toh dua gadis sedekat itu pastilah sahabat dekat. Namun siapa sangka yang sebenarnya.

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja aku belum mengabari _Kaa-san_ , karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah menginap di tempat lain..." Ujarnya terus menununduk.

Sakura menghela nafas"Berikan Handphone-mu!"

"Tidak... tak apa... kurasa dia sudah mengerti!"

"Hmm... baiklah, tapi jangan terus murung! Apa aku yang membuatmu begini? Apa sebenarnya kau lebih suka sekelompok dengan Uchiha itu?"

Sakura menatapnya.

"Ehh? Yang benar saja, aku malah sangat bersyukur jika aku tak sekolompok dengannya sekarang!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Hinata mengingat lagi betapa busuknya pemikiran Sasuke. Namun tak mungkin ia jelaskan kepada Sakura tentang itu. Bisa-bisa Black Rose membuat kasus lagi.

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya, itu saja! Lagi pula Chouji dan Tenten cukup akrab denganku!"

Sakura nampak berfikir, mengingat siapa itu Chouji.

"Ah... Chouji yang badannya gendut itu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tenten? Kau bilang akrab dengannya, apa dia cantik? Apa dia juga seorang _yuri_?ap-?" Hinata menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak! Walaupun semuanya benar, aku tak akan jatuh hati padanya! Kenapa kau curiga lagi padaku, _Senpai_? Menyebalkan!"

"Heh, aku hanya bercanda! Aku tau kau tak mungkin begitu! Hanya saja aku sangat menyukai wajahmu saat tertekan!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu kembali berwajah masam.

"Hey... hentikan ekspresimu itu! Lebih baik jika kau ceritakan padaku sesuatu tentangmu, mungkin keburukanmu... atau hal yang kau benci!"

Hinata tersenyum "Aku... mempunyai banyak sisi buruk yang tak bisa kejalaskan satu-satu. Tapi, mengenai hal yang dibenci... aku... membenci kebohongan. Walaupun dilakukan untuk kebaikan sekalipun. Dengan berbohong mereka telah menghianati kebenaran, dan itu memyakitkan. Bagaimana denganmu Senpai?"

Sontak Sakura tertegun. Bukan karena ia ditanya balik, hanya saja pernyataan itu sedikit membuatnya tertusuk, tapi entah dibagaian mana.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku membenci lelaki, apa kau akan percaya?" Kini Sakura menatap penuh padanya.

"A-aku... tidak bisa memberikan kepercayaan penuh sebelum aku melihatnya secara langsung. Jujur saja selama ini... aku tak pernah mempercayai orang-orang disekitarku. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu mengenai kepercayaanku. Tapi... jika ini tentangmu... aku... bersedia menunggu kebenaran, walau itu... menyakitkan..."

"Kau tau... keberadaanmu membuatku jauh lebih baik. Jika bisa... aku ingin terus bersamamu. Malam ini... aku ingin kita menjadi lebih dekat. Dengan begitu... kau akan tau kebenaran tentangku, Hime..." Sakura memejamkan mata lagi dibahu gadis itu dengan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam, tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengadah melihat rumah dua tingkat didepannya. Desainnya mengagumkan, perpaduan tradisional dan modern membuatnya tampak elegan. Hingga Sakura memegang pundaknya, barulah ia beralih pandang.

"Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi ke China! Tak satupun orang dirumah ini! Hanya kau... dan aku... malam ini!"

"He? T-tapi..."

"Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu kesini. Aku takut dirumah sendirian! Jangan beritahu ini pada anggota Black Rose! Apalagi Ino... dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan karena ini. Kau paham?"

Hinata mengangguk, sebelum lengannya ditarik masuk oleh Sakura.

Didalamnya gelap gulita. Saklar lampu belum dihidupkan tampaknya. Menjelang itu, Sakura melapaskan diri dari Hinata dan membiarkannya berdiri seorang di kegelapan ini.

"S-senpai? Kau dimana? Aku tak suka berlama-lama dikegelapan. Kumohon hidupkan lampunya..."

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

Hinata menjadi semakin gelisah, hingga kulit pelipisnya terasa lembab oleh keringat.

 _"S-senpai!?_ Jawab aku!"

Ia mulai berteriak.

Tepat didepan Hinata, tiba-tiba muncul penampakan mengejutkan dengan wajah putih oleh sinar senter.

"Bwaahhhh!?" Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi terjeleknya.

"Kyaaaa..." Sontak gadis itu berteriak, dan tentunya dengan refleks tangannya terayun kewajah Sakura yang memegang senter hingga benda itu terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aww..." Sakura tak henti-hentinya merintih kesakitan saat Hinata terus mencoba menempelkan handuk hangat basah kepipinya.

"Tau begini, aku tak mau menakut-nakutimu! Lihat! Pipiku jadi lebam begini! Lagi pula, kenapa sebelumnya kau tidak bilang jika kau ikut bela diri Taekwondo?"

 _"G-gomen... Hontou ni gomen..."_ Ia terus menunduk.

"Hmmm... Ini juga salahku, lupakan saja! Tapi... paling tidak kau harus bertanggung jawab selama lebam ini masih ada!" Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya.

" _H-hai'..."_ Hinata lagi-lagi menunduk dan Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

Beberapa waktu terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa ada yang bicara. Duduk di balkon sambil menatap bintang bersama membuat hal ini berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka mulut.

"Ummm... apa aku menyulitkanmu?"

Gadis disebelahnya kemudian merespon dengan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini. Tapi... dengan adanya dirimu, pemadaman lampu malam ini membuatku merasa lebih baik dibandingkan sendirian, dan anehnya walau merasa begitu, mataku tetap tak mau terpejam. Aku tau kau mengantuk tapi... bisakah kau menemaniku hingga aku tertidur?" Sakura kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di paha Hinata.

"Tentu... aku mau menemanimu Senpai! Bahkan sebelum kau memintanya..."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tidak yakin... tapi... aku menginginkannya... karena dengan membuatmu nyaman aku juga jadi nyaman, apa itu aneh?"

"Tentu tidak... karena cinta bukanlah keanehan dunia..."

Hinata terdiam, ia menjadi teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke tempo hari. Tanpa disadari ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau tau _Senpai._.. aku... bersyukur dengan takdir yang mempertemukan kita..."

Tak ada komentar atau sanggahan seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya mendengkur kecil dan terlelap menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Dipahanya Hinata ia tertidur.

Gadis berambut panjang itu kemudia menarik selimut yang merosot kelantai itu hingga kembali menutup tubuh Sakura dan dirinya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

 _"Still love you... until my voice can't say love again..."_

 _Huaa..._ **#mewek...**

 _Only 3 chapter, maybe!_


End file.
